


Hellish Dream

by Cath5702



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Good Demons, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath5702/pseuds/Cath5702
Summary: "I've been meaning to ask you...""What is it that you want to ask?""Why are you in my dreams? Who are you? What are your intentions?"The demon just chuckled"You'll find out soon"Then they vanished and then I woke up in cold Sweat.[?]Alastor x [?]Reader
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. 𝑯𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝑫𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this on wattpad, under the username of @cath5702

Started: March 22,2020

Ended: ???

Status: On Going

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

❝𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏 𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒍?❞

❝𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠 𝙣𝙤, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙙𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙞𝙘 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙖 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜❞

❝𝑨𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒔... 𝑰𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒍 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆?❞

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


	2. Chapter 2

** This story may contain: **

**_Sensitive Topics_ **

**_Mature Content_ **

**_Sexual Themes_ **

**_Strong Language_ **

**_OOC of_ ** **_Characters_ **

**_The Time is not Historically accurate_ **

**_Demonic Entities_ **

**_Murder_ **

**_Psychopathic and Sociopathic Tendencies_ **

**_Cannibalism_ **

**_Abuse and Torture_ **

**_Tooth Rotting fluff_ **

**_Depression and Anxiety_ **

**Not Biblically Accurate**

**Slightly based off of** **Black Butler, Yandere Simulator, and Toilet Bound** **Hanako** **-kun** **.**

**_And many more themes that are not suitable for readers_ ** **_ below 18 years of age _ ** **_._ **

**I have already warned you.**


	3. A Parasite in my dreams

[???] POV

All I see is darkness, I looked around the place to see if I can find a source of light. 

Nothing. 

This scene seems familiar, why is it so familiar? Like something I've used to know? 

Oh! I remember! I've been in here before, so I'm currently dreaming right now. 

Everytime I come here, the place is surrounded by darkness but if I try to walk in one direction, I would always end up in room with a single light that illuminates a small circle that's been surrounded in total darkness and under the light, there's two dark red chairs facing each other with a small table in the middle with freshly brewed tea and biscuits on top of it. 

I smiled at the memory, before sighing. 

There's one key factor on how I can find the light in the darkness. 

I always here thousands of voices all around in the darkness telling me on where to go and quite frankly each of them sounds malicious and suspicious and it brought shivers down to my spine. 

But there's one voice that differs from the rest, this one voice sounds nice and angelic and warm even! Their voice spoke in soft volumes compared to the voices all around me who speak as loud as my father screamed for mercy as I brutally slit his neck. 

The voice always guides me, and whenever I arrived at my destination, 

I always woke up. 

And ever since I've encountered the chair and heard the silky smooth voice. 

It's been my personal goal to meet the owner of the voice. 

But alas, the voice always finds a way to make me fail everytime. They're like BDO, they always find ways. 

As I stand in the middle of surrounding darkness which is odd cause wherever I stand there's always a light? You know.... Like in movies? 

There's no voices yet, so that means I've just arrived here. 

Then whispers started to pile up around me, then the voices increased their volumes. 

I closed my eyes and focus for that one voice that I was looking for. 

"̖̊ͮl̦̦͆ͯe̸̚͏f̴̂ͣt̪͌͗"̸̶́͂

"͎͏͝r̛ͤ̈í̚͠g̴̫̓̐hṯ͝"̧̡̾

"̧̢̞b̦͇͌e̸̱͒h͍͐͆i̶͋̓n̰̟d̈͜҉ y̶̧͈o̪̟ͨ̂͏͝u̡̼͘"ͬ҉

"͎͏͝r̛ͤ̈í̚͠g̴̫̓̐hṯ͝"̧̡̾

"ͪͯb̄͂͜͡͠ę̵̨͎͉̬͖́ͦͯͯ̚͜͝h̵̵̰̞̊ͦͮ̕͜͠i̷̡̧̩̝̊̎̓̐͆̇n͐ͦ͠͏̕d̻̯ͦ̐͋̉͘͏ ̩̹̜͍͈̻̔̃̏̾͠y̵̾̀ͦ̆̄o̥̱ͯ͌̈́̕͠͏͜ṷ̡̅͑ͬ̚͟"̞̫͓̰̗̱ͧ̃ͫͣ

❝𝑾𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅❞

My eyes immediately snapped wide open before looking up straight ahead of me. 

❝𝑾𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅❞

The one silky smooth voice stood above the thousands of demonic voices, it made my cold and ruthless and unforgiving heart warm up in joy and hope. 

Before I knew it, my legs started to move on it's own and pulled a Midoriya™ on me. 

As continuously walked through the never ending darkness, the voices calmed down a bit, leaving only incoherent murmurs and whispers. 

I like to think that they're are my demons, that they've lived inside my head. 

There's that one angelic voice that guides me, they kept the demons at bay and I always wake up refresh. 

But there are times that, I'm standing in this cold dark void that's filled with demonic whispers and voices without... The voice of my Angel. 

I guess my Angel has their own stuff to do huh? 

They're not here in my dreams sometimes, so, the demons... Took over my mind and filled it with hellish nightmares that always leaves me a bit cranky in the morning. 

My legs continued to move towards it's destination. I hummed a tune as I walk through this dark endless void filled with harsh whispers. 

As I was walking, a thought came to mind. 

"why are the demons so afraid of one Angel? When there's like thousands of them here?"

I just Shook™ the thought before continuing my walk. 

It felt hours, hell it felt months, nah just kidding, I'm just too physically weak when it comes to exercising. 

Before I even knew it, there it is

The infamous red chairs and table filled with treats. 

"I swear to God if I wake up right now--"

I heard a chuckle

It made me stopped in my tracks. 

And in one of the chairs, there's a big blob of darkness with dark red glowing eyes to I assume in their face? 

I don't know guys, it's just like a painting gone wrong and the artist just sobs as they splattered the red paint and called it a masterpiece. 

_"Good job on finding me"_

My breath hitches and my heart sped up in excitement. 

"Have a seat"

The blob spoke and gestures to one of the seats. 

I just sat down and stared at the massive blob of angst™ in pure awe and annoyance for making me walk a mile. 

The blob just chuckle.. 

"You were only walking for 8 minutes"

I just stared at the blob™ with wide eyes. 

"Wait can you hear me?"

I asked. 

"Well, I just did"

Listen here you little shi-

I just deeply inhaled. 

"No, not that"

"I'm just teasing you"

The voice chuckled

"If you're talking about if I can read your mind then yes"

Sooo... You can hear me, like right now? 

"Yes, I mean, what's around you, is your mind, this is your mind"

The voice spoke. 

I cleared my throat

"I've been meaning to ask you"

"Go ahead, ask"

"Who are you? Are you my guardian Angel? My protector?"

The voice once again, chuckled. 

"Fuck no"

I internally gasped at the choice of words that my 'angel' just spoken

"I'm no Angel, I'm simply what you call a demon"

My mouth gasp wide open at the information. 

Well, there's a parasite in my dreams and I've been thinking they were my Angel but hell no, it's a damn demon. 

"But do not fret, I'm no parasite, just think of me as your dream [girl/boy]"

I just stared at the blob infront of me and I see their eyes slinted a little as they chuckled. 

"Well, enough games, I appeared in your dreams because you interest me boy, and I wanted to make a deal with you"

"A deal?"

"I want to lend you my power in exchange for your soul but! I'll make sure that you have a high position in hell and heck I'll make you an overlord even!"

Overlord? Hell? Powers? 

"What do you mean about overlord?"

The blob™ chuckled

"Overlords, think of them as mini rulers of hell but they can only rule their own territories but Lucifer is still the King of hell. Overlords are powerful and stand tall above the lower class demons"

"What about you? Are you an overlord?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're an overlord"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Every time you appear here in my dreams, the demons around me, cowers in fear"

"You're sharp, I like you, then about that deal?"

"I'm interested"

I darkly chuckled

"Before we begin the deal I would lay out the rules for the deal."

Rule No. 1: Accept each others conditions of the deal and perform them accordingly. 

Rule No. 2: Do not break the deal or else face horrifying consequences, unless it's highly important then the king of hell shall remove the deal of both parties. 

Rule No. 3: Do not summon demon unless it's highly important. 

Rule No. 4: Not to take sexual advantage of each other if the other doesn't consent to it and if both parties consent to it then there shall be no strings attached, no romance cause both parties will be severely punished. 

And lastly, 

Rule No. 5: both parties shall never harbour romantic feelings for each other. 

"Is the rules really necessary?"

"Lucifer himself made the rules"

I smirked

"Where shall I sign the contract?"

Then a puff of smoke appeared in her hands before revealing a neatly rolled paper in her palm. 

"Just sign here"

They pointed at the bottom right corner with my name printed below the line. 

Alastor Williams

"Then shall we shake it to seal the deal?"

The blob asked as they offered a hand? Only a human arm though, and the rest of it's body is still a blob. 

I Shook it's hand. 

Before the blobs body slowly shifted into a human like figure. 

Then before me stood a rather tall beautiful lady with (h/l) (h/c) (h/t) 

[(H/l) means hair length, (h/c) means hair color, (h/t) means hair type] 

Their lips formed in a smirk and her red glowing eyes shifted into (e/c) 

"A pleasure doing business with you Alastor, if you need my help, don't hesitate to call me, just simply trace your finger in any surface in a pentagram symbol and say my name three times"

I felt a sharp sting in my back before waking up in cold Sweat. 


	4. Say my name

Alastor's POV

I woke up in cold sweat once again, I frantically looked around my surroundings only to see that I'm back in my room. 

I suddenly felt a sharp Sting in my left side of my waist, slightly closer to my back. 

I gently placed my hand there and as my hand came contact with my skin. 

An unbearable pain shot through my entire system. 

That it made me wince out in pain. 

I quickly made my way to my bathroom, quickly lift up my shirt infront of my mirror to see a symbol of a pentagram being burnt in my skin. 

I gasped at the sight. So it wasn't just a dream afterall? I sigh before treating the burns. 

What did she say again? If I need her help, I need to trace the pentagram symbol in any surface and say her name three times. 

The question is, what the fuck is her name? She didn't tell me.. 

I run my fingers across my hair before groaning in annoyance. 

Idiots. Idiots everywhere. 

I proceed to do my morning routine when I heard a whisper as I was about to make breakfast. 

"Say my name three times..."

"Then wtf is your name?"

"Why are you asking me? You should know it by now"

I just groaned in annoyance when I suddenly stopped in my tracks and just drew the pentagram symbol on my wall before muttering an unfamiliar name. 

"(Y/n),(y/n),(y/n)"

"See it wasn't that too hard isn't it?"

I heard a feminine voice said behind me. I turned around and there she is floating in mid-air while looking around my house with complete boredom. 

"I need to explain more details about the deal and how you can summon me"

"Please do"

"The reason why I never tell you my name is because, you're my master then you shall name me then and it seems you're good at naming too! (Y/n),(y/n)"

The demon cheered as they continue to mutter the name I gave them. 

"What did you mean by I'm your master?" I asked

"Basically I'm your servant and you're my master, as what our deal is about I'll lend you my power and my services in exchange for your soul and a powerful position in hell and the deal shall end until both parties say they're satisfied with each others services or death of one party can end the deal or Lucifer himself would stop the deal." They said

"Even if one of us dies, you still have a high position in hell waiting for you"

"I have a quick question, are you a man or a woman?" I asked, quite confused

"I'm neither but my appearance differs from time to time, please don't use he or she but please use them,their,they."

"I think I understand the gist of it, thank you"

"Then I shall take my leave now, call me if you need my help master~" they said and disappeared in a (f/c) colored smoke. 

I sigh and brushed my brown hair with my fingers. 

What did I get myself into? 

I just continued preparing my breakfast then finishing my morning routine. 

I pushed open the door of the studio and a soft clinking sound of bells echoed throughout the room. 

"Morning Alastor!" I heard my manager and close friend Ryan greeted me. 

I gave him a huge smile before greeting him back with a good morning to you too. 

"So are you ready to address the current issues in our city today? The city no longer feel safe" he gave a long sigh before continuing to speak 

"Did you know the police discovered a new dead body last night?"

I feigned gasped in shock and horror and unknown to me, my eyes darken to a dull like state for a split second. 

"Really?! No body is safe around here, Boy, I sure hope the police capture the culprit soon" I mentally deadpanned at my own words. 

"Well, I do hope so, anyways, are you ready to record now?" He questions. 

"You should know the answer to that my dear friend~" I mused

He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow while crossing his arms together. 

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure if you're ready to record, considering you looked like you haven't slept a single wink of sleep" He deadpanned

I just chuckled and reminisce the dream that happened last night and what happened this morning. While also narrowing my eyes in annoyance and I swear Ryan saw my eye twitch. 

"I guess, I just had a weird dream last night, or rather, I had a Hellish Dream last night" I chuckled

Then before I knew it, nighttime came. 

"Have a safe trip on the way home Alastor" Ryan said as he gave me a tight hug. 

"You too Ryan" I said as I waved him goodbye before opening the studio doors and the soft clicking of bells once again echoed throughout the lobby. 

I gently removed my shoes and placing them at the steps of my house before grabbing my keys to my house. 

I pushed open the door. 

(̶S̶̶a̶̶y̶̶o̶̶r̶̶i̶̶,̶ ̶w̶̶a̶̶k̶̶e̶ ̶u̶̶p̶ ̶d̶̶u̶̶m̶̶m̶̶y̶ I'm sorry I can't helped it *sobs*)

Then I was greeted in complete silence, I chuckled to myself before greeting "Honey! I'm home!" Thinking that no one will answer when. "Oh Great Timing I made dinner~!" Was heard from my kitchen. 

What the actual fuck? 

I rushed towards my kitchen and then I saw (y/n) hanging the 'kiss the cook' apron on one of the hooks and I look at the table and I see a freshly cooked curry sitting on top of it. The aroma fills my nose and it made my mouth water at the smell. 

"I made chicken curry! How was work?" They asked

I looked at them and unlike this morning that they looked more feminine than today that they looked like a boy with feminine and masculine features. They are rather lanky. 

"Why are you here?" I deadpanned and I see (y/n) scoffed

"Well duh, you're my master and I'm your servant? So I need to be here to assist you on your daily life"

"But what if someone sees you, they're gonna question you and me about you" I said

"Well, just tell them I'm working for you or something idk" they deadpanned

I was about to retort when I just noticed that they're wearing a dark suit. I just looked at them with an unreadable expression. 

"Why are you wearing a suit? It's not like I hate it but I'm just asking" 

"I love them duh"

"How bout, I'll disguise as your pet or something, gosh that sounds weird out of context lmao" 

"Wait, you can change into an animal? Then do that" I deadpanned. 

Then they poofed into dark smoke and to reveal a black household cat. 

"Nya~" mewed (y/n) 

Is it me? Or has my life become weirder and weirder in each passing second? 

"Happy master?" (Y/n) looked at me with an annoyed look on their face. 

"Of course" I mused before sitting down on the table before eating the absolute delicious curry that (y/n) made. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked, I see (y/n)'s cat ears twitch. 

"I appreciate it, but I'm rather full at the moment, considering I just finished eating the souls of the damned" they muttered the last part. 

"What was that? I didn't quite get it"

"Oh, it's nothing~"

.

.

.

.

.

As I tucked myself in bed in my pajamas, I see (y/n) peeked her head in my room. 

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room down the hall, and if you need help, you know what to do. Also, since if you noticed that there are demons in your head, there's a chance that they will visit you or attack you in the real world, so make sure you call me when you feel if there's something wrong" they said and I nodded before giving me smile. 

"Sleep well master" before turning off the light. 

Oddly enough, the demons in my head were completely silent. 

A few hours later, I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, then I was able to outline some sort of abnormally large animal. I thought I was just seeing things when two glowing eyes opened and stared at my own brown orbs. I see the eyes moved downward as if the creature is tilting it's head. 

I felt my heart rate increased, fear course through my veins. 

Is this one of the demons in my head? I asked myself. 

I turned on my bedside lamp and to see the creature poofed back into a small black cat. 

Wait, (y/n)?

"Jesus (y/n) you scared me!".


	5. Do I have a Demon Servant or a cat? I'm not entirely sure

I turned on my bedside lamp and to see the abnormally large animal poofed into my infamous demon 'cat?' Servant. 

"Jesus (y/n)! You scared me!"

I wheezed as I clutch the hem of my shirt and trying to calm my beating heart like I just drank 10 cups of coffee.

"I am infact jesus, and no one can kill me, just kidding lol, if you're wondering why I'm staring at you at the dark like some sort of cave demon, then the answer is, I become more powerful in the dark and sometimes it's hard to control myself and thus, I became an inhumane looking house cat" they deadpanned 

They stared at my wall clock and looked at me with a rather, disturbingly creepy look. 

"And look at that, it's 3 am"

I looked at my clock and it is infact 3 am. 

"Forget about that! Why are you in my room? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in the guest room?" I asked 

"Well I was about to, when I felt several dark presence in your room, I simply went back to your room and see a couple of minor demons watching you sleep and I cannot simply leave those low lives in your unsuspecting figure"

"So you decided that... You should be one the staring at me instead?"

"Exactly."

I just gave them a deadpanned expression before sighing. 

"Can't you.. I don't know? Put a barrier in my room? To you know? To keep the demons at bay?" I asked 

"That was my plan in the first place but I remembered that I need to be in contract with you for 18 days before I can put spells in your personal stuff and that includes your room"

"So you mean... You need to watch me sleep?" I asked

An attractive demon individual watching me sleep? Well, how bout no? 

"Yes, I have to" they sigh

I just crossed my arm and just stared at them with a disappointed expression on my face. 

"Now, don't give me that look, go back to sleep~"

"Well, now I'm not doing it"

"Child, go to sleep"

"How bout... No?"

Before I knew it, morning came, surprisingly, I was able to go back to sleep after (y/n) kept pestering me to go back to sleep. 

I woke up to the delicious scent of bacon, I see the door to my bedroom open and I see (y/n) carrying a tray with my breakfast and some freshly brewed tea. 

"Morning Alastor! I made you breakfast" they cheered

"Thank you dear~" I smiled and I began eating the delicious meal they prepared for me. 

"Eat up dear! As I looked for your outfit for today~" They said as they rummage through my closet looking for an outfit for me.

As I was enjoying my meal, I saw them pulled out a nice looking dark red tux. Wait... I don't remember owning that suit? 

"It seems you're eyeing the elegant dark red tux I made especially for you~" they mused

"Wait, you made that for me?" I asked as my heart swell up in joy. 

"Absolutely! Do you like it?"

"If it fits me then I shall love it~"

I finished eating the absolutely delicious meal, (y/n) went and cleaned up the tray and told me to "If I were you, I should be taking a bath right now... Unless... You want me to assist you~?" They teased and I just ended up pushing them out of the door, as my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Thus, I went and did my morning routine. Waking up to a breakfast in bed, huh, ain't that a dream? I just chuckled. 

I dressed up in the absolutely elegant, dark red suit that perfectly hug my figure. 

I went downstairs and I see (y/n) doing the dishes and they looked at me then gave a whistle. 

"Looking sharp~ elegantly dangerous if I do say so myself" they said as they circled around me, admiring the suit I'm wearing.

"All thanks to you dearie~"

"Damn right, you have horrible taste in fashion! The suits you have are sooo last season! You're lucky I'm here to save your unfashionable ass"

Every word they have said, Pierces through my heart. 

"You're cruel with your words dear" I sobbed

"Sorry not sorry"

"Anyways...."

My eyes darken and I see them looked at me with a mischievous interest. 

"I'm gonna go out tonight, to you know... Go hunting"

I see their eyes darkened and their lips inhumanely stretch to form a rather psychotic grin. 

"If you want, I can assist you~" They grinned 

"That would be wonderful darling~!" I smirked. 

(Y/n) gave me my bag and gently placed my glasses over my eyes before sweeping some of my hair to the side of my face before giving me a cute smile. Wait cute? 

"There! You look handsome as hell!" They grinned

"Be careful~ you might fall for me~" I smirked and I see their cheeks glow a bright red and I see their eyes widen 

I was in a trance like state, as I admire their features when, I was pulled back to reality when I see them scoffed. 

"Be careful Alastor~ You might fall for me~" They teased

I felt my heart raced up, my cheeks heating up. I love the way my name rolls off their tongue. Oh God! Wtf. 

"It seems I'm correct~" They cooed as they neared their face towards mine. 

Before I realized it, I didn't know how it happened but somehow, I placed a gentle kiss on their forehead. 

"Did you just seriously broke rule no. 5?" They asked with a dark red hue on their cheeks

SHIT. 

"IAMSOSORRYIWASCAUGHTINTHEMOMENTANDFORSOMEWEIRDREASONYOULOOKEDEXTREMLYBEAUTIFU-"

I was caught off when I felt soft plump lips against mine. I looked at (y/n) and I see their eyes closed, I just smiled, before deciding to kiss back. 

It was only short but passionate and sweet. We pulled apart from each other with extremely flushed faces. 

Then I see them facepalmed, before giving a look that said fuck-it

They looked at me with a huge smile. 

"I mean... Rules are meant to be broken"

I don't have a demon servant nor a cat, what I have is a lover~


	6. The Fine Art Of Bullshit

_ **[** _ _ **Alastor's** _ _ **Pov** _ _ **]** _

_"Have a great day at work!"_ (Y/n) as I glanced at her with a smile. 

"Sure thing Darling~" I chuckled. 

Unknown to me, (y/n) gave a small smirk at me right before I closed the door, I paid no mind to it, considering the demon randomly smirks from time to time and so, I continued my walk towards the Studio. 

I gently pushed open the door and the sound of bells ringing echoed throughout the studio. 

"Morning Ryan!" I chirped to Ryan who was currently drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Good morning Alastor! Is it me or... You look very happy, blooming perhaps? Now tell me, What has gotten into you that made you 'this' happy? It's not a bad thing, it's more like, I'm just surprised" Ryan asked me with a smirk. 

"Honestly, I don't really know—" I chuckled before pausing, 

_What was the reason again?_

I gasped at the realization, I don't know why I'm happy in the first place. Huh, that's weird. I'm usually not 'this' happy in the morning, something must have happen? But... _**What?**_

Then Ryan flicked his finger into my forehead. 

I yelped in pain and I see Ryan chuckling at me. 

"Got your head in the clouds this early in the morning? I take it back, you're probably just lacking sleep" Ryan deadpanned. 

"Maybe you're right? I might be just overthinking things" I sigh and went to my office. 

Evening came, I waved my goodbyes to Ryan and to my colleagues and began my journey home. I removed my shoes and neatly placed it on the shoe rack, grabbed my keys to my house and went inside. I was immediately greeted with the delicious aroma of pasta, I whisper shouted "I'm home" and I heard a groan that came from the sofa, I looked over the sofa and see (y/n) curled up in a ball in their feline form, _"welcome home"_ they groaned before passing back to sleep, I just chuckled. 

"What did you do today that made you this tired?" I asked

_"I cleaned your house, cause it's filthy"_ they deadpanned

I just sweat dropped before removing my coat in the clothes stand. 

"Well anyways, Dearie, Have I been acting weird or done anything weird this morning?" I asked

I see their eyes widen before sighing. 

_"Well, aside from waking up 3 in the morning, no, you didn't do anything 'weird' or out of ordinary this morning" They murmured, sleepiness evident in their voice._

"Huh, well anyways, I'm going hunting tonight, perhaps you want to assists me in doing so?" I smirked and I heard them groan before murmuring _"sure"_ before passing out. 

"We'll leave at," I glanced at the clock and see it's 8:30 in the evening, "We'll leave at 10:00 sharp" I said and they just groaned. 

10 pm came and I already changed into my hunting gear and I called out to (y/n) if they have already changed. "(Y/n), have you changed yet?" And I heard a mew behind me, I glanced at my back and I see (y/n) still on their feline form. 

"What are doing? Why haven't you changed yet dear?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow and I see them roll their eyes at me. 

_"Alastor, are you an idiot? Wait, don't answer that since you are"_ They sarcastically said

"HAH! VERY FUNNY! NO." I chuckled, as I grabbed my Winchester model rifle gun and neatly placed it in my back **[a/n: idk what it's called that where people placed their guns, especially in movies when using a rifle and they securely strapped it to their back or** **smth** **)**

_"I'll just be in my cat form so that people won't question it, if they see you walking with me, your admirers would throw a fit! And might kill me or severely hurt me_ _owo_ _"_ They giggled, then gave a teasing glance at Alastor _"And with your looks, charm and talent! I have no doubt people worship you like a god, and also, if they see me walking with you, in my cat form, they would just assume I'm just your_ _ **pet~**_ _"_ They alluringly said. 

I just sigh and grabbed my bag and hunting cap and loaded my rifle. 

"Come now _**pet~**_ We're going **_hunting_** "


	7. Mischief Deal

**[Alastor's** **Pov** **]**

I huffed in exhaustion as I moved the dead and unmoving body of Louis Petersen to lean against the concrete wall, his dead, bloody body that is covered in multiple stab wounds, I stared at my work, admiring it. I glanced at (y/n) who's on their human form and see them gave me a mischievous smirk. 

_"Amazing work Alastor, truly admirable"_ They grinned

I just smirked at their words, "You flatter me too much," I looked around, cautious to my surroundings, I turned to (y/n), "Did we have any witnesses?" I asked and they closed their eyes then opened them and I see their orbs glow a bright (e/c) color. 

_"None, I checked within 800 mile radius, starting from us"_ They smirked

"Good."

I see (y/n) gave a side glanced at the dead body before looking at me with a confused expression on their face. 

_"Aren't you gonna eat that?"_ They asked

I awkwardly chuckled as I rubbed the back of my neck, "I wish, but it seems I have forgotten to bring my car"

_"Do not worry, I have managed to regain most of my energy this morning so I can transport some_ ** _parts~_** _"_ They grinned

I grinned before cutting off the arms and a noticeable crack can be heard through the air, then I removed the stomach and sliced open the chest to remove the heart. I grinned at the sigh before turning to (y/n), "Is this too much?" And they shook their head _"No and infact that's the right amount of size I can transport, do you want me to transport it now?"_ They asked and I nodded "That would be great, thanks" and I see the body parts poofed into dark black smoke and it was gone. (Y/n) gave me a glance and I see their eyes widen, _"Oh my goodness gracious! You're so bloody!"_ They said, disappointment in their voice. _"How do you expect walking back home looking like you've just murdered someone even if you really did so"_ They disappointedly said, "I'm so sorry dear, It's been awhile since I've felt a murder rush" I chuckled, they glanced at me with an 'Aha!' Expression. 

_"I can teleport you back home but I can be in my human body for 55 minutes a day, is it OK with you?"_ They asked and I just shrugged, "I'm fine with it"

_"When I'm about to teleport you, make sure you squeeze your butt and hold your breath for 3 minutes or to be safe until you've arrived home"_ They sternly said and I just looked at them with a 'wait what?' Look then cloud of dark smoked surrounded me, _"don't forget to hold your breath and squeeze your butt"_ (y/n) said as I was transported to home. 

_**[ (y/n)'s** _ _**PoV** _ _**]** _

I looked at the spot once where Alastor have previously stand, and see small pecks of smoke floating in the air. I chuckled before giving a side glanced at the dumpster, We killed a person in an alleyway and there's multiple blind spots that the human eye usually fails to detect. 

_"Don't move if you want your death to be fast and painless"_ I smirked and I heard a small creak behind the dumpster, I slowly walked towards it and peeked at the back of it and see a woman in her middle twenties shaking in her heels, wearing a business suit, 'must be an accountant or something'

I grabbed both of her arms and yanked her out of the dirty dumpster, and she whimpered out in pain, I pushed her against the wall, with my arms trapping her beneath me. 

I held her chin and tilted it towards me. 

_"You know, you looked stunning~" I seductively smirked_

And I see her cheeks tinted a dark red and I just chuckled at how cute she looked, _"cute~"_ I leaned in, with our faces inches apart. 

_"Darling, do you want to strike a deal with me? With your soul in exchange for protection in Hell?"_ I mused

"Why... Why would you assume that I'm going to hell?" The woman sneered and I just darkly chuckled

_"Darling, I'm a demon and I can sense your sinful soul, and I can hear your sinful thoughts, that my dear doesn't belong to go to heaven~"_ I chuckled

And I see her deep in her thoughts thinking about the deal before looking at me. 

"Fine" She sighed, "I was gonna die anyways, whether in your hands or mine"they muttered and I felt a teensy weensy pity for her. 

I cloud of smoke gathered around my hand before dispersing and it revealed a contract letter. 

_"Just sign here"_ I said as I pointed to the dark line above her printed name and a pen appeared in her hand before signing it, the contract letter immediately burned right before our eyes and I just gave her a smirk

_"A pleasure doing business with you Ms. Catherine, and I can tell that I'll enjoy working with you in the near future~"_ I said before slamming my lips against hers. 

**[Alastor's** **Pov** **]**

I was sitting on my couch, staring at my door from time to time, waiting for (y/n) 

Where are they? 

I have already changed into clean and comfortable outfit and I'm just waiting for my demon servant to arrived, as I was about to stand to leave my house, I heard a soft thud against my window, I gently peeked through the curtains and only saw a black cat, I just sigh in disappointment and went back to seat on the couch when. 

Wait... A cat? Bruh. 

I quickly stand and walked towards the window and opened the curtains to reveal a severely annoyed feline formed (y/n), I opened the window to let them in and they immediately hopped inside. 

And her feline form was engulfed in smoke and ta-da the tux wearing demon servant of mine appeared. 

_"Child, why aren't you in bed yet? It's past your bed time, although, we went hunting tonight but I thought you're responsible enough to go to bed once you're home"_ They deadpanned

And I just smirked. 

"If I did, then there's a huge chance that other demon's might hurt me in my sleep, you wouldn't want that now darling~" checkmate. 

_"I guess I'll be sleeping at the room down the hall tonight—"_

"I was only joking darling"


	8. The Small Child is Annoying

**[** **Alastor's** **PoV** **]**

I groaned out in annoyance and in pain underneath my covers as the sunlight that is peeking through my windows hit against my face. I glared at the sun before muttering 'fuck you' before glancing at my alarm clock, and it read, 7:48 am, I just groaned out in pain before begrudgingly got out of bed before closing the curtains tight and my room was once again enveloped in darkness and I smiled at the sigh before going back to bed and pulling the covers over my body. Hey it's Sunday and that means it's my day off, I'm allowed to sleep in today. I sigh before slowly closing to bring me back to dreamland and the 7:49 am displayed on my clock was the last thing I've seen before I drift off to dreamland. 

A few moments later, I was woken up by the annoying rays of the sun that shone on my face as if I'm a divine being. I groaned out in annoyance, didn't I closed the curtains awhile ago? I rubbed my eyes before glancing at my clock, 10:15 in the morning. I notice a neatly placed note on my nightstand, I grabbed it and carefully unfolded it, It's a note from (y/n)!, it said, _Morning Alastor! I would like to inform you that I have errands to attend to in Hell and I would back somewhere around three pm on the afternoon, I am deeply sorry to tell you that I haven't been able to prepare your breakfast for this morning and I hope you can forgive me for that, well anyways, forgive me for not mentioning that I have errands to go somewhere today considering the ruler himself have just called me this morning. Well anyways, I managed to put a protection spell around the house and on you to protect you from other demons, so you're completely safe for exactly, eight hours and if I'm not back by then, then if you have any spare holy water or something, just doused yourself in it or stand in a ring made of salt. Sincerely, (Y/n)_

Didn't they said that they can only put a protection spell if we have been on the deal for 18? Days? Now that I've think about it, I don't exactly know (y/n) that much, their identity, Power, kind and past. I'll ask about them when they get back, in the mean time, I'll go prepare breakfast. 

Afternoon came, I went to the living room with a salt jar in my hand, I carefully made a medium size circle around me with the salt. I looked at my grandfather clock and the time read is 2:49 in the afternoon, I grabbed a pillow to sit on and a book to read to, now we wait. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes and came face to face with a smirking (y/n) 

_"Good evening Alastor! How was your sleep?"_ They deadpanned

Wait, I fell asleep? I looked at the once salt circle I've made, now turned into a salty mess. 

_"You're lucky I was able to come home, a few minutes after you've fallen asleep, I was able to guard your fragile body from other demon's"_ they sassed

I just rolled my eyes, before looking at them, "Anyways, Dear, I want to know about you~," They looked at me with a confused expression before giving me a small scoff, _"There's nothing for you to know about me, it's still far too early for you to know my history, I guess one question can suffice for now, so go ahead, ask"_ they say, I rubbed my chin and think of a question, I noticed that I'm no longer on the floor but now on the couch, (y/n) must have placed me here, I looked the them,

"What kind of Demon are you?"

I see their face looked taken aback, they tried to answer me but it's a stuttery mess. 

_"Pardon?"_

I rolled my eyes, "I believe there's different kinds of demons am I correct?," and their whole demeanor changed into a cold looking one, _"Yes, what about it?,"_ I sit up and crossed my arms and looked at them with small smirk, "I'm just asking you, what kind of demon are you? Is that too hard for you to answer?." _"I'm a half fallen Angel and half succubus, and no, being a succubus was not my choice, it's based entirely on my sin, as for the fallen angel part, that's too early for you to find out~"_ They said. I was taken aback for finding out they we're a fallen angel and a succubus. 

_"Does that satisfy your curiosity Master~"_ They seductively asked, licking their lips, giving it a lustful shine. 

"Yes, for now, thank you" I gulped, suddenly feeling slightly hot. 

I cleared my throat before looking at them, "Anyways, How was your trip from hell dear?", _"It was eventful but I'm glad it was actually done and the meeting was not that important"_ They said, trailing at the end, before giving me slightly cold glare before they gave a long tired sigh. 

_"If you excuse me Alastor, I need to continue working"_

"Your excuse"

_**[ (y/n)** _ _**Pov** _ _**]** _

I gave a small Curt bow before I went to the kitchen to prepare Alastor's dinner and I just released an annoyed sigh. _The small child is annoying_ I know that he's technically an adult but compared to my age, he's a fucking toddler. I placed my hand against my cheek, thinking about the meeting we had in hell this morning, _oh dear, I was careless._

**[A Few Hours Ago, Alastor's House/Reader's Bedroom]**

I woke up with a loud ringing in my ear, I groaned, why do our ears ring whenever we communicate between Hell and Earth? Who invented this? Ugh, I tapped my forehead and soft (f/c) glowed and revealed a small pentagram, still glowing. I heard a small static ring in my ears, Hello? I heard someone said in my head, with a bunch of white noise lingering around, I was having a hard time understanding what the person was saying, _hello? Who is this?_ I ask, Mastema, are you there? I heard a male voice said, _Luke? Is that you? Why did you called?_ I ask, Lucifer is looking for you. I heard him say, Luke is an overlord in hell, He's the demon of falsehood and lies, I helped him become who he is now. _Why is he looking for me?_ I asked, like I said, I don't know. He said and I just sigh, _fine, I'll be there in... 10 minutes._ And the ringing and white noise in my ear/head disappeared. I grumbled out in annoyance before begrudgingly got out of my bed and did my morning routine. I admired myself in the mirror, I admired my outfit before changing into my smoke form. **_[A/n: the best presentation of their smoke form is the same as_** ** _kurogiri_** ** _from My Hero Academia]_**

I opened my drawer and grabbed a piece of paper and some ink and quill and began to write my note of notice to Alastor, before going to his room and neatly placed the note on his nightstalker. I looked over at Alastor's sleeping form before releasing a tired sigh, I took a deep breath before lifting both of my arms midair and my pentagram symbol slowly burned (f/c) on the wall, my eyes glowing a bright red then I started to mutter an incantation. 

_ᚢᛖᛖᛏ_ _᛫_ _ᚦᛖ_ _᛫_ _ᚢᚾᚲᚾᛟᚹᚾ_ _᛫_ _ᛗᚢᛊᛏᛁᚲᚨᛚ_ _᛫_ _ᛒᛖᛁᛜᛊ_ _᛫_ _ᚹᚺᛟ_ _᛫_ _ᛞᚨᚱᛖᛞ_ _᛫_ _ᛏᛟ_ _᛫_ _ᚲᛟᛗᛖ_ _᛫_ _ᛁᚾᛊᛁᛞᛖ_ _᛫_ _ᚦᛁᛊ_ _᛫_ _ᚺᛟᚢᛊᛖ_ _᛫_ _ᚨᚾᛞ_ _᛫_ _ᚺᚢᚱᛏ_ _᛫_ _ᚦᛖ_ _᛫_ _ᚺᛟᚢᛊᛖᛗᚨᛊᛏᛖᚱ_

After I muttered the spell, I immediately became lightheaded, I slowly tumbled out of Alastor's room, usually on a demon-human relationship the demon cannot actually put any kind of spell on their masters and must wait for 18 days on the contract or else the demon would be severely harmed, but since I'm already 12 days on the contract so the side effects aren't too severe. It wasn't necessarily to put the barrier spell since I've left Alastor a note but I'm thinking about his vulnerable moments like him peacefully sleeping on his bed. I walked through the hallways before completely surrounded myself in smoke before disappearing into thin air. 

**[5 Minutes Later, Hell]**

I was greeted with the sight of my red room, I immediately approached the window before opening it and peeked outside and stared at the red sky with a large pentagram on it. 

Welcome home I guess? 

And wait... Is she here? I grinned before slamming the window shut and excitedly pushed open the door and race walked down the hall of my mansion. 

I reached the guest room and stared at the door, I knocked three times when I heard a muffled "Who's there?" Behind the door

_"Guess who?~"_ I grinned before seeing the door opened and revealed Catherine looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. 

_"Hey Cath~ Nice look~"_ I said as I admired her new demon form, she's now six foot tall, has dark wavy hair, and the pentagram symbol on her neck glowing in a purple hue and a pair of cat ears on top of her head and honestly, she hasn't changed much except for the ears and height, she's still in the process of transformation so I'm not surprised. 

"Thanks" she deadpanned, _"So how's the transformation going?"_ I asked with a smirk on my face, She gave a small scoff, "Painful", _"Well, I'm not surprised, that's normal"_ I say and I see her once humanely irises turned into slits, and her once dark brown orbs turned into deep blood red. I crossed my arms and looked at her, _"Your eyes changed",_ "My what?!" And she immediately went inside her room before coming back outside, and I see tears in her eyes, my eyes soften, _"Well look, if you don't like what you looked like then I'm sorry, you're stuck looking like that for the rest of your hellish life",_ "I'm not crying because of how I looked, or maybe I am because I looked Bada$$ but I'm crying because my eye is completely irritated" She snapped and I just rolled my eyes. I was about to retort when a loud ringing erupted in my ears _"gah!"_ I winced out and I see Catherine looked at me in concern, "Are you alright?", I just looked at her with an irritated look, but I'm irritated of her but to the loud ringing in my ears, _"Yes, I'm OK, thank you for your concern"._ The pentagram on the side of my neck glowed a bright (f/c),

**(Y/n)!!! Lucifer is looking for you? Where the absolute fuck are you?!** Luke screamed in my head and I winced out in pain, _Luke! What the fuck? Don't scream like that, I feel like my ears are bleeding, Don't worry, I'm already in hell, I'll be there in a sec_ I said before tapping my forehead and Luke's voice got cut off. 

I looked over Catherine, her face still looking worried, _"It seems that I'm needed in the palace, I'll be back here in a jiffy, make sure to pack your bags because I'm about to give you a mission on the human world"_ I said before disappearing into thin smoke. 

[ **A Few Moments later, Hell Palace]**

I pushed open the humongous dark red doors and I was greeted with a concerned Luke. 

"Lucifer sounds pissed" He said, concern on his face. 

_"Why am I not surprise? Don't worry, I was expecting him to be, With what I did in the human world, I'm expecting he will be furious, but don't worry, I have my reasons"_ I said, giving him a shrug. 

"What did you do?!" He asked

_"Why ask when you know the answer?"_ I scoffed as I pushed him aside, walking through the large halls of King Lucifer's Palace. 

_"I hoped that my reason is totally acceptable, or else I'll be severely punished"_ I muttered, before pushing open the doors to Luci's office. 

_"Sir? You called?"_ I called out, peeking me head through the door, "Ah! Mastema, Come sit, I've been looking for you!" He maliciously grinned. I just sigh before going inside and sat on one of the chairs. 

"So~ I felt that you broke one of the rules of a deal maker? Hmmm?~" he grinned, I gulped, before confidently looked over him, _"Sir, I did it because my energy is depleting in an alarming rate, if I haven't done it then I would probably be dead by now"_ I said and I see him sigh and crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll let this go, considering we're siblings, and if hear that you did it again, you'll be punished" Lucifer said and I just grinned. _"_ _Awww_ _I knew it! You love me~ and you claimed that you'd rather see me on fire~ I mean, I'm pretty hot~"_ I grinned and Lucifer just rolled his eyes, before giving me toothy smile. "You're now excused to go" he said and I just bowed before slowly walking towards the door. 

"Oh and Mastema?"

_"Hmm?"_

"I'm warning you"

_"I know, thank you for giving me a chance Luci~"_ I grinned before I left his office.

I walked through the halls, and I see the princess of hell walk through the same halls as I, I gave a quick wave at her direction and her eyes quickly landed on me, she excitedly waved her hands on my direction before sped walked towards me with a huge smile on her face. She quickly engulfed me in a tight hug before squealing. "Mastema! It's been awhile!" She say, _"It's been awhile lady Charlotte~"_ I smiled, and her face immediately heats up, waving her hands furiously, "Tema~ I told you to call me Charlie" she huffed, and I just chuckled, _"I mean Charlie~",_ "Where have you been? I thought you've died or something?" She asked, eyebrows knitted, _"Oh~ just making deals in the Human World"_ I smiled, and she crossed her arms, "So, How's the deal going? Is your new 'master' nice to you?" She asked, and I just sigh, _"The Child is a pain in the ass"_ and she just chuckled, _Anyways, Charlie, have you seen Luke?I kinda want to have a talk with him?"_ I asked and she hummed as she think before looking at me, "He said that he'll be going back to the human world" she said, _"Thank you Charlie, and As much as I want to stay here and chat Charlie, I need to go"_ I sadly said and her eyes soften, "I understand, take care (auntie/uncle), I guess I'll see you later?) She said as she gave me a tight squeeze, _"you too Charlotte, take care of yourself and also, if your father ever gives you a hard time, you know how to call~"_ I said with a smile and she nodded before slowly removing herself away from me before giving me a soft smile and continued walking towards her father's office. "Bye (auntie/uncle)" she smiled as she disappeared from my sight. I let myself be engulfed in smoke once more before appearing at my very own mansion, I quickly went to Catherine's room and furiously knocked on her door. _"Catherine! Have you packed your bags yet?!"_ I screamed through the door, "You act like I have something to pack in the first place!" She answered as she suddenly opened the door. _"Silly Catherine, act like I don't want to give you anything you need~"_ I chuckled, "Anyways Dear, Where are we going?" She asked, _"We'll be going back to the human world, you'll only be using your first name and everything else will be changed, your look, background, last name, job, family and friends, you're going back up there to assist me in my shenanigan's and help you in your transformation"_ I said, "Wait, what?", _"Are you ready to go? Great! Hold on tight!"_ I said as both of us were surrounded with thick smoke. 

**[Sometime later, Earth, Alastor's House,]**

We poofed back into Alastor's house, in his living room, I see Alastor passed out on the floor, the once salt circle that I assumed he made, became a mess. I just sigh at his sleeping form and I see Catherine demon form dispersed and changed into a more humanely look, her once wavy dark brown luscious hair now turned a straight dark black, her once now slitted dark red eyes, turned into ocean blue humane eyes, her cat ears disappeared and she became 5'5" tall. I snickered at her and she gave me an annoyed look. "What?" She silently snapped. _"Nothing~.....shorty~"_ I snickered, as she was about to snapped back, she noticed Alastor's sleeping form, "Wait, did you made a deal with Alastor the Radio Host?" She asked and just looked at her, _"I'll explain later, but now, you'll be living under the same roof of my friend, he's a demon for your information"_ I said and her face turned into shock, "Wait, wait, wait, you want to sleep under the same roof of a complete stranger? And a male nonetheless?" She asked, _"Don't worry, he's nice and I warn you, he's a masochistic bottom~"_ I teased and I see her face erupted into a deep red and began to stutter out in response. _"Come on, Luke's house is just right about the corner"_ I said and pulled her hand towards outside the house and run through the block, and ran towards Luke's house just a few blocks aways. "hey! Wait!" Catherine called out.

** [A few minutes later, Luke's House]  **

I furiously knocked on Luke's door, Catherine heavily panting beside me. Luke opened the door with an annoyed look on his beautiful face~, as his eyes landed on Catherine, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Who's this?" Luke asked

_"This is Catherine, she just recently became a demon and I need you to look over her as she is still in transformation"_ I said

"(Second Name not y/n) you know, it's not acceptable for an unmarried man and a woman living under the same roof is unacceptable" He said

_"I'm asking for a favor Luke, just help her please"_ I begged, I don't like to beg but this is important. 

Luke sighs, "Fine but you tell me why Lucifer was looking for you?" He said and I just nodded and Luke let both Catherine and I in. Luke faced Catherine and offered his hand for a handshake. 

"Hello Miss Catherine, My name is Luke Alain Devereaux or Luke for short, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said and Catherine gladly Shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Luke, if you don't mind me asking... Are you French?" Catherine asked

"Oh! I'm glad you've noticed, yes, yes I am French" Luke happily said 

"Let me reintroduce myself then, Je m'appelle Catherine Alexander Leclère, C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" Catherine greeted with a heavy French accent in her voice. 

And I see Luke's face lit up in awe, I facepalmed, I'm starting to regret this. 

** [A few minutes later]  **

I was sitting here, listening to Luke and Catherine talking to each other in French, I've been trying to call their attention for awhile now and it seems they want to ignore me.

_"AHEM!"_ I cough out and it fucking finally they payed attention to me. 

_"Well since you two seemed to have gotten along with each other then I guess it's my time to leave——"_

"Just wait a minute (o/n) we still need to discuss what Lucifer was pissed about awhile ago" Luke narrowed his eyes on me. 

_"Fine, let's go to your room"_ I said and Luke told Catherine to stay here in the living room as we went upstairs to his room. 

"Now tell me why Lucifer was pissed about you"

I began to explain to him what exactly happened at Luci's office, Luke intently listening to my story. 

"WAIT! SO YOU KISSED HIM!?"

_"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! I WAS SEVERELY DAMAGED FROM THE RECENT CLEANSING AND HE WAS JUST A FOOL FOR FALLING_ _INLOVE_ _WITH ME! SO I TOOK THE CHANCE AND MANIPULATED HIM"_ I sigh, Luke just looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. 

"So, you don't exactly love the man?" He asked

_"No, I'm just using him for recovering my energy and in exchange for power in hell and my assistance"_

Luke gave me a sadistic smirk, as he crossed his arms together, "So you're like a parasite then? And your infesting with his energy?"

_"The man has too much raw evilness in him and it attracts other demons, like a moth to a flame~"_ I smirked. 

"Fine, I'll take care of Catherine, considering she seems like a lovely lady and we get along well, feel free to call me when you need my assistance, you know how to call~" Luke said as he showed the side of his neck, revealing a burned pentagram on his skin. 

_"If I need help then I won't hesitate to call"_ I said. Luke and I began descending downstairs and see Catherine on the living room, reading a book. 

_"Cathy~ I'll be leaving you in Luke's care and oh! Don't you two have any funny business~ just kidding, you two can fuck each other as long as both of you consent~"_ I teased and I see both Luke's and Catherine's faced erupted into a deep red before leaving Luke's house and slowly walked towards Alastor's. 

As I walked through the neighborhood, some people greeted me with a smile. 

"A good afternoon (y/n)!" An elderly man greeted me. 

_"A good afternoon to you too Mr._ _Kakhovsky_ _!"_ I greeted back. 

Before I knew it, I was back in Alastor's house, with dread and guilt present in my heart. 


End file.
